Evil Demon Monstersitting
by Blade100
Summary: When atleast a hundred powerful monsters appear, the Hyper Force, Blade, Dragon, and all the others will have to something impossible....Learn how to Monstersit a hundred monsters.
1. Mission: Babysitting

A/N ….No comments. Read the story, review…..I JUST SAW HITMAN AND IT KICKED A-

Mission: Babysitting

"DAD!"

The Super robot shook at the voices yelled.

"What was that!?! Gibson?" Chiro asked in the main room.

"Sensors are picking up atleast a hundred….things."

"Things, genius?" Sprx asked.

"I am unable to tell what they are. They are not Formless that I know of," Gibson explained, looking at the sensor.

"I know what it is!" Blade100 yelled, appearing over the blue monkey's shoulder. "And so does he!"

The Hyper Force turned to see the one. The ONLY….

"D!" Blade yelled. "What do you want?!"

"You see….those monsters outside of Shuggazoom are….my children…Your nephews and nieces."

THUMP!

Later

"I don't see why WE have to take care of them!" Sprx argued.

"My children are here for my opinion on their work," D explained as the army of monsters was walking to the Robot.

"Opinion? What do you mean?" Otto asked.

"Each of my of my children are warriors, and they each want to be the best in my eyes. Every few hundred years they all come together and ask. I care about each so it is quite difficult."

"So you're running," Blade said.

"Not running. You see I have… found it difficult to watch all of them at once, and I am quite busy as ruler of the Underworld…."

"So you don't know what any of them have them?" Chiro asked.

"Yes, correct Chiro. All you must do is….stall."

"Why should we?!" Nova argued.

"I believe they would tear the city apart, if you disagree," D answered, as a black mist surrounded his body. "Good luck."

Where D once stood, only was smoke. The Hyper Force and Blade100 sighed and looked at one another.

"It would appear we have no choice," Antauri said.

"Don't worry! I'll go get help!" Blade100 yelled, disappearing.

Later

The door opened and the group gulped. Through it came a man in a ripped and old black cloak. In his hand lied a long scythe and red eyes were under the hood.

The man reached to his hood and took it off revealing….a skeleton.

"Where is Father?" he asked.

"You're the…The…The…" Otto was at a lot of words. "The Grim Reaper?"

"Yes I…UNCLE!?"

Blade froze eyes wide. The grey monkey sighed and looked at the Grim Reaper.

"Reaper…"

"UNCLE!?!"

"DRAMATIC ENTRANCE!"

"AHHHH!"

Suddenly from the ceiling came four beings. Two boys and two girls, the girl's named Light Wing and Dragon. The boy named Dark Wing and Matt.

Dragon wore a dark Blue strapless stomach shirt with sky blue flames around the bottom and a dark blue mini skirt with sky blue flames going around the hem.

Dark Wing had black spiky hair with blue streaks, blue eyes, black jeans, black mussel shirt, and black shoes.

Light Wing, his wife, had long white hair with blue highlights, blue eyes, white skirt, white spaghetti strap, and white high heels.

Finally Matt had black spiky hair, green eyes, green shirt, black jeans, and white shoes.

"Why was I last?" Matt asked.

"Cause your ugly."

"Blade100 explained us everything…..No," Dark Wing said.

"Come on! We're going to need help watching all of them!" Chiro yelled.

"Mother!" Reaper yelled.

Reaper walked over to Dragon and hugged her.

"Wow… I'm being hugged by Death… I've been through weirder."

"Mother?!" Matt yelled. "What do you mean by that?!"

"My Father said so. He also said you were a fat old man," Reaper explained.

"Where are the others?" Gibson asked. "The other monsters I detected?"

"Usss?"

The team ran outside and saw dozens of monsters, each looking like something out a horror movie.

"You have got to be kidding…" Dark Wing whispered.

A large snake, half the size of the Super Robot came into view, and our heroes looked at it, but Reaper blocked their view.

"Bass! Put on your blindfold!" Reaper ordered. "Mother is here."

Reaper moved and the group saw the large snake named Bass had a red blindfold over his head.

"There! Happy now?" Bass asked as the monsters that could fit walked into the robot.

"Sigh, excuse Bass Mother, Uncle," a ghost lady said.

"Uh… Bass?" Otto asked.

"Most know him as the Basilisk, the King of Snakes, able to turn anything he sees to stone," a pale man in a black tuxedo said.

"And you are?" Gibson asked.

"Dracula, Lord of Vampire, and the Devil's favorite son."

"LIESSSSS!" Bass yelled. "I am Father'sssss favorite!"

Soon an argument began between Dracula and Bass. Dracula tackled the large snake and Bass tried getting him off.

"I see why D left," Gibson commented.

"BOTH OF YOU S-"

Dark Wing was suddenly crushed under Bass's weight, reducing him to nothing, but a pancake.

"Ow…"

"BOTH OF YOU CALM DOWN OR ELSE!" Dragon yelled and the two stopped.

"Yes Mother."

"Yessss Mother."

"Must you do that?" Gibson asked.

"Do what?"

"Hiss."

"No, but I enjoy hissing greatly. Comes with being the Snake King," Bass explained.

"No way can all of you freaks stay here!" Sprx yelled.

"We will remain here, until Father arrives!" Dracula yelled.

They then heard what sound like crying, and everyone turned to see a small baby, with skin white as snow, and eyes black as night.

"Uh….Hi?" Dragon greeted.

"WAAAH!"

The cry echoed loudly, nearly sending our heroes into the air.

"What's wrong with him?!" Blade100 asked.

"My guesss… He's hungry," Bass answered.

"… D better be working!" Matt yelled, slapping his head.

With D

"Let's see, Son Bass has turned a village to stone, Dracula was defeated by that Van Hellsing man… Reaper was enslaved by a little boy and girl? Sigh…"

Super Robot

"THAT'S IT!" Blade100 yelled, getting some tape out. He then grabbed the crying baby and next thing everyone knew, the baby was in a ball of tape.

"Blade100!" Dragon yelled, and hit him in the back of his head.

"What? Little guy loves it in there!"

Everyone heard the muffled cry grow and looked at one another. Light Wing took the ball from him and tore it apart. She then took the baby and started to swing her back and forth gently.

"Try singing to her while I acquire a meal for her," Gibson said, walking off.

"Uh…" Dragon tried to think what D would say to the child, but couldn't find anything.

"Hey! Grim Reaper, give us a hand!" Sprx ordered.

"Let's see….I remember a song Father D once sang to me," Reaper said. He then took the white as snow child and begin cradling him in his hands.

_Hush, little baby, don't say a word_

_Papa's gonna help you kill the whole world_

_If that cries of people don't sing_

_Papa's gonna buy you a lady's skin_

_If that lady's skin goes bad_

_Papa's gonna buy you a broken glass_

_If that broken glass gets lost_

_Papa's gonna buy you a dead goat_

_If that dead goat won't make you laugh_

_Papa's gonna buy you a million bulls_

_If those bulls don't kill_

_Papa's gonna buy you a dog named __Cerberus_

_If that dog named Cerberus don't kill,_

_Papa's gonna buy a million horse corpses_

_If those corpses don't make you laugh,_

_You'll still be evilest baby in town_

"…I'm scared…" Blade100 whispered.

"I can't believe you're related to these guys Blade!" Dark Wing yelled.

"Don't remind me…"

"Look at the bright side!" Otto said.

"What's that?"

"Reaper has a wonderful singing voice!"

With D

"Creeper did get his house destroyed, but he did kill atleast twenty officers and atleast a dozen teenage students… Hannibal has been very good in killing lately, and his last kill was quite beautiful… So hard to choose!"

Super Robot

"Where's Blade100?" Chiro asked.

"AHHH! HELP! HANNIBAL IS TRYING TO EAT MY LEGS…! WITH MUSTARD!"

"Sigh. I'll go get him," Blade said, walking off.

A/N What's next for our heroes?! I don't know, but you can bet it'll be funny! R n R!

DON'T OWN ANYONE BUT, BLADE, BLADE100, BASS, REPEAR, AND D!


	2. Insert Title Here

A/N Sorry gang, I got writer's block! If ya have any suggestions or ideas, tell me! So… let's begin, okay?

Don't own Hyper Force

Insert Title Here

"Creative title," Matt commented as Blade held Hannibal back from Blade100.

"Jerk."

"Behave Hannibal!" Dragon ordered.

"Yes mother."

"Anyone mind telling me, HOW D has these guys as his kids? And who's the mom anyways!?" Sprx asked.

"Not all of his are his REAL BLOOD children," Reaper explained.

"Oh great, story time!" Blade100 sarcastically said.

"There are three ways to be a Child of D. One: Be born by blood, like myself."

"You had a mom?" Matt asked.

"Yes. In fact I was D's FIRST CHILD! The Great GRIM REAPER!"

Dracula suddenly pushed Reaper aside and grinned.

"And yet, he still is a failure!"

"Are not!"

"Are two!"

"Are not!"

"Are two!"

"Are not!"

"Are two!"

"Are not!"

"Are two!"

"ENOUGH!" Dragon yelled. "Dracula, be nice to your brother! Reaper, you be nice two, and keep telling us HOW to be a Child of D!"

"Yes Mother," Dracula whispered, walking away.

"Yes Mother. Another way, like Dracula, you must make a deal with my father, or the Devil, as most call him."

"A deal?" Gibson asked. "Pray tell, what kind of deal?"

"The usual, power, love, life, and so and so. But the last way, is to have Father be impressed by your work, much like Hannibal!"

"Impressed? You mean, kill people," Dark Wing commented.

"Well yes, how else do we become children to the Holy Lord, but the last only happens so often. Usually it is the first or second."

"Like how I came to be," Bass said, slithering to Dragon. "Sssssadly, my birth killed my blood mother."

"Yes… One feature to a birth of a child of the Father is… the child rips his or her way **out**."

"… Excuse me as I barf!" Blade100 said, walking off.

"Uh… mind if we change the subject?" Chiro asked, backing from Reaper.

With D

D walked over the dead corpse as he read his list.

"Hmm… No, no, no, yes, no, no, yes," D whispered to himself, sitting on top of a pile of dead people. "Perhaps they will accept a tie? No, no… Sigh, dealing with ones children is a very difficult task."

Super Robot

"How long is D going to take?" Dark Wing asked as Blade100, Reaper, and Bass played Halo 3 together.

"How am I losssssing?!" Bass cried.

"You have no hands!" Blade100 yelled. "You're surprised?"

"He's right, brother."

"Oh sssshut up!"

BOOM!

"Oh great, a plot device," Light Wing commented.

The Hyper Force, D's kids, and the others ran outside to see an army of Formless, big, small, animal like, and many others.

"Formless!" Blade100 yelled.

"A lot of Formless!" Chiro added.

Dragon looked at D's kids, and they bowed to her.

"Hyper Force, GO!" Chiro ordered, as the Hyper Force got their weapons.

"Well, good luck gang!" Blade100 said, making for the exit, but Dragon stopped him and pointed at the Formless army. "Sigh, alright," Blade100 whispered, and then took a fighting stance. "Let's rock!"

A/N Short I know, but like I said. WRITER'S BLOCK!


	3. The Power of the Letter D

A/N Hey guys…… I'm bored. Very bored… So… WHAT'S UP!?!?! Right, ahem! So in this chapter let's see how awesome D is. Okay, BEGIN!

The Power of the Letter D

In our last chapter our heroes were bravely fighting against impossible odds!

…

…

…

Except Blade100.

"AAAAHHH! MOMMY!"

"A true hero, huh?" Dark Wing asked.

"Defiantly," Dragon agreed.

"I HATE MY LIFE!" Blade100 yelled as he jumped over a Formless.

"THUNDER PUNCH!" Chiro yelled punching a Giant formless. "We need a plan! There's too many! Lightning Kick!"

"Only one thing left!" Reaper yelled, slicing a Formless in half. "DADDY!"

"DADDY!"

"DADA!"

"PAPA!"

"DAD!"

"FATHER!"

"D!" Dragon yelled.

"Why is Dragon yelling two?" Otto asked.

"Well D does love her!" Light wing yelled as he ducked under a sword.

"OH I KNOW!" Blade100 yelled.

"What?" Dragon asked.

"We must put you in danger! FLY DRAGON!" Blade100 yelled, grabbing Dragon and throwing her head first at a Giant formless.

**BOOM!**

"It worked!"

A lighting bolt struck the Giant Formless and there stood the King of all Demons, Lord of Hell, Fallen Angel, Father of Hundred of Little De-

"Ahem."

Oops. Sorry D.

D stood there, holding Dragon in his arms. D's cloak lied on the ground as his black armor shined along with his black horns. His red skin burned with an anger not seen for many eons.

"Miss Dragon, I advise you, my children, Brother, and the others to find a safe place. I would not want you in the crossfire."

"D, you s-"

"Please Miss Dragon."

Dragon nodded and D let her go. She and the others quickly ran into the Super Robot, and began watching D fight the army of millions.

"So you are the famous Skeleton King?"

"Who are you!?"

"I am D, Lord and Father of the Demon you just attacked. For these crimes, you shall be punished."

"You dare threaten me!? ATTACK!" the Skeleton King yelled from the TV Monster's screen.

D let out a sigh and shook his horned head. "Very well."

D's eyes glowed red and he slammed his fist into the ground. The result made a fissure come out of the ground, making Formless fall down into it. D's hand glowed and a sword of black steel appeared. D stabbed a Formless's chest and took his blade out, slicing another in half.

D looked at a Giant Formless and took a deep breathe. He then exhaled and a blast of fire flew out of his mouth, turning the Giant Formless, to a giant pile of burned slime.

"Show off," Matt commented.

"Don't be jealous," Blade100 said, and got a fist in the face. "I didn't deserve that."

"You did."

Back with D, who was now in the process of beating a Formless with his own arms, turned to see the TV Monster charge and tackle him, right into a wall.

Oh, no wait. I meant THROUGH a wall.

D skidded on the ground as he tried to hold the TV Monster back. Finally he came to a stop and he lifted the TV Monster over his head. D threw the machine into the air and blew a blast of black magic of his hands, blowing a hole in the monster.

"It is over Skeleton King," D whispered as he pulled his hand back as the rest of the Formless surrounded him. "Devil's Fist. Ten percent."

Suddenly a powerful shockwave destroyed the Formless instantly. In a matter of seconds Shuggazoom was Formless free.

The Hyper Force and friends, seeing this, ran out. Dragon hugged D in joy, while Matt just mumbled behind her.

"Thanks D, pretty good job."

"Thank you, Miss Dragon."

"So Father, have you decided on WHO your favorite child is?" Reaper asked.

"It's me, right?" Dracula asked.

"No me!" Bass yelled.

D sighed and looked at his kids. D took a deep breathe. "I have decided. My Favorite child this time is-"

"Hello Daddy!"

"Apollyon!?!?!? Miss Dragon LOOK-"

It was too late. Out of the shadow a twisted image of an angel appeared. It was too quick to describe it, the only thing seen was Dragon being caught and she screams as she was carried into the sky.

"MISS DRAGON!"

End of Chapter


	4. The Devil's Fist

A/N Yeah, I'm updating. Why? Ya know what? I don't even know. You probably skipped this, so, R n R

Don't own Dragon's Ocs or the Hyper Force

The Devil's Fist

"Who was that?" Matt asked.

"Apollyon."

"Who?"

"My traitor son," D said and walked away.

"Traitor? What's going on?! Why he kidnap Dragon!?!" Dark Wing yelled.

"Each of my Followers follow me, not out of fear, but respect and love. I give my warriors what they deserve, good or bad, killers or not. But Apollyon is nothing, but a Destroyer. He kills without purpose, merely moving from the Death of one dimension to the next. For punishment I imprisoned him in Hell for 1000 years. It seems he has not learned his lesson."

"This is revenge! THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" Matt yelled.

D suddenly turned around and grabbed Matt by the neck and lifted him into the air. "Know this Matt, the only reason I have not _**crushed **_your little skull, is that Miss Dragon would be most upset. If she is to die, there will be NOTHING to stop me from ending your life!" D explained as his grip on Matt tightened. D then noticed Matt's eyes were rolling into his head, so D let him go and Matt fell to his knees.

"Where are you going?" Antauri asked as a red portal appeared in front of D.

"To save Miss Dragon."

"Not alone," Matt whispered, coughing and gasping for air.

"It will be dangerous; my son has been able to acquire the help of some Heretics."

"Is it ever safe?" Blade100 asked.

"… Let us leave," D said as he walked through the portal with the others following.

Later

"So this is…"

"Hell."

"… Great," Blade100 groaned. "Not anything I thought it be," he commented as he saw they were in a desert.

Suddenly the ground turned red as fire burst out. The sky turned red and the clouds turned black as screams of pain were heard.

"That's more like it."

"Which way to Dragon?" Matt asked.

"If I am reading my scanner correctly…"

"That way," D interrupted, pointing at a direction with his finger.

"Well… Yes," Gibson said. "I am also-"

"Detecting large numbers of monsters up ahead. My Son's warriors."

"…. Must you interrupt me?"

D said nothing and walked ahead, with the others quickly following. For hours they traveled, seeing only fire, rocks, and more fire. And of course hearing the occasional screams of pain and agony.

Nice place, huh?

"So where is Ap…Aplli…? Can we just call him Apoc?" Sprx asked.

"If you must," D answered.

"Well where is he?" Dark Wing asked.

"My guess? There," Blade said as he saw a large temple and on the very top stood Dragon and Apoc.

Now everyone saw how Apoc really looked. He had two large angel wings, blue eyes, and brown short hair on his head, light skin, and white robes.

With Dragon wearing a wedding dress and tiara… wait, what?

"Is Dragon in a dress?" Light Wing asked.

"Do you Apollyon take Dragon as your wife?" the Demon Priest asked.

"I do."

"It's a wedding!?!?" Blade100 screamed.

"Do you Dragon take Apollyon as your husband?"

"I do."

"WHAT!?!" Matt screamed. "FIRST D NOW HIS SON!?"

"No, look," D said, pointing at Dragon's tiara, which was like a gold arc with a black jewel on it. The jewel glowed and Apoc turned to D and the others.

"Father! Excellent timing, don't you say, wife?" Apoc said.

"Yes, love," Dragon answered her eyes blank.

"Did you not once say to attack the enemy's weakness, Dad?! Well I have yours!" Apoc laughed as one of his demon warriors threw him a sword and he held it at Dragon's neck. "What now?"

"This."

Suddenly D fired an energy blast and hit Apoc's head, blasting sending him into the air.

"Attack," D ordered as the Demon soldiers attacked our heroes… and Blade100.

The Demons had black hoofed feet, large black horns, yellow eyes, muscular bodies, long brown tarps on their lover regions, and random pieces of armor with different weapons

"Monkey Fu!" Chiro yelled and blasted back dozens of them.

"HIYA!" Dragon yelled and jumped in and jump kicked Blade100.

"OW! What I do?!" he asked.

"Ruined my wedding!" Dragon yelled.

"Dragon it's us!" Matt said. "It's me, Matt!"

"I know no 'Matt'!" Dragon yelled and dodged Blade100 and jumped over Matt.

"This is useless!" Dark Wing yelled as he kicked a Demon Warrior.

"Cut off the head, and the snake shall die," D said as he saw Apoc get up.

Apoc glowed black as his body changed. Black spikes ripped out of his whole body as he changed. Suddenly his chest, legs, wings, arms, and the right side of his head were covered in black spikes. His right eye glowed red and his left was blue still.

"Hello Pops!" he laughed.

"He's beautiful…" Dragon whispered.

"Dragon… this is for your own good!" Blade100 yelled and he punched Dragon's head, sending the tiara flying into the air and to the ground, braking apart.

"Huh? What happened?" Dragon asked, looking around. "OW! What hit me!?!" she yelled holding her cheek.

"Dark Wing did it," Blade100 said, holing his bruised hand.

"HEY!"

"Where's D?" Dragon asked looking around. Matt pointed and they saw D fighting with his sword and Apoc fighting with his spiked arms… or claws, whatever.

D took a quick second to look at Blade as he blocked an attack. "Brother… Defend Miss Dragon and the others."

"Huh? Blade?" Liz asked. "From what?"

"Is D going to be okay?" Dragon asked.

Blade said nothing as he moved his hands and a large blue dome shield appeared over them. 

"Blade?" Chiro asked.

"Remember the Devil's Fist move?" Blade asked.

"Yeah, that's that huge beam you and D do… what about it?" Dragon asked.

"D is the person who first made and mastered it, but he rarely needs to use a full powered version, so he just uses weaker version."

"So what? Now he's using a hundred percent?" Sprx asked.

"No. Now he's using eighty," Blade whispered as he saw D's hand glow.

D's hand glowed brighter as Apoc's eyes widened.

"Father! Father… forgiveness! I am your son, your blood... your essence is in me," Apoc said as he went to his knees.

"……No. You are not my son," D whispered as he pulled his fist back. "Devil's Fist… eighty percent!"

In a bight red light, our heroes turning away as it brightened, the world around them disappeared. When it was gone finally they saw… nothing.

They were each still inside the dome Blade made, but around it was… nothing. Only darkness. D though floated in the darkness, alive and strong still, but Apoc was gone, no where to be seen.

"What just happened?" Light Wing asked.

"D just destroyed all of Hell," Blade100 whispered.

"Brother?" D asked.

"I'm… alive," Blade gasped as he lied on his knees.

"Then let us leave. Miss Dragon? How are you?"

"I'm fine D… thanks."

"My pleasure."

As our heroes reappeared, Blade blacked out and Liz picked him up. Also taking the moment to kiss his lips quickly.

"Good job," she whispered.

"Father! Uncle! Mother!" Reaper yelled and ran over with the rest of D's kids. "What happened? Are you okay?"

"We are, Reaper. Except my head hurts," Dragon groaned, holding her head.

"Again. Dark Wing did it," Blade100 said.

"ARGGGHH! I'll kill you!" Dark Wing yelled and tackled Blade100 and chocked him, like how Homer chocks Bart from the Simpsons.

"Father? What about who is your favorite child?" Reaper asked.

"Ah yes. I shall make my announcement, but first, two things," D said.

"Which is?" Blade100 asked.

Suddenly D launched himself at Dragon and placed a kiss upon her lips. Dragons' eyes widened as a blush appeared. But before Dragon could kiss back or push away, D was gone. Just like that.

"I hate that guy," Matt whispered as fire came out of his hair.

"That can't be normal," Liz commented, looking at it.

"Father! He's gone!" Reaper yelled. "Quickly! TO HELL!"

"Hell doesn't exist yet, idiot," Dracula said.

"… Hm…. Can we hang h-?"

"NO!" The Hyper force yelled.

"Dragon?" Blade100 asked. "You okay?"

Dragon just blushed and blinked a bit. Dark Wing walked up to her and smiled. He then started making funny faces in front of her.

POW!

"You okay, hun?" Light Wing asked.

"I'll tell you when my nose stops bleeding."

END

**Once Upon A Time… Six Heroes fought, Against The Ultimate Evil… And Won…**

**Now… A New Evil Strikes… Heroes Will Fight… Evil Will Destroy…**

**And… Now Our Hope Lies With…**

…

…

**Zero**

"We're back!" Blade100 screamed.

**They're here. **

"Let's Armor Up!" Dragon yelled.

**New Heroes**

"Zero Four The Bladed Angel!"

"Zero Five The Ultimate Knight!"

"Zero Six The Lighting King!"

"ZERO SQUAD!"

**New Robots**

"Ninja One GO!"

"Ninja Two GO!"

"Ninja Three GO!"

"Ninja Four GO!"

Ninja Five GO!

Ninja SIX GO!"

**New Villains**

"Missiles!" Blade100 screamed as the Formless fired upon them missiles and bullets. "Oh and bullets!" Blade100 screamed ducking down.

**And One Bad Surprised**

"Zero Seven The Hellborn Warrior!"

**This Time… Good Has Zero Chance…**


End file.
